No More Waiting
by aloriahfrey
Summary: When Shay finally makes a move on Mac at the Luna Mesa, the night does not go at all how she planned. (Explicit sexual content, abuse, and at first, non-consensual sex)


**A/N:** Hello! So, as I've stated in the description, this story involves all the elements one would expect with Mac. It's explicit, it's dark, and it contains abuse and non-consensual sex to start with. I'm assuming since you're looking for Mac fics, you won't mind, but I figured I'd let it be know. Enjoy. :)

Mac had a bad reputation. Hell, "bad" didn't really cover it. He was a dirty, mouthy drug addict who got too handsy with girls and caused way too many bar fights. There were other rumors, too and those were much worse, but no one really knew anything for sure.

Either way, it didn't stop Shay from thinking he was fucking gorgeous. Never mind the fucked up teeth and the grunge look he had going on. They didn't bother her. To be honest, she was almost turned on by them. She liked how rugged he was and she loved how damn good he looked in his jeans as he came sauntering into the Luna Mesa.

"Hey, Mac," she greeted, smirking at him as he walked up to the bar. He reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of tequila, pouring himself a shot and leering back at her.

"Want some tequila?" he asked her, a very suggestive look in those crystal blue eyes. It amazed her sometimes how someone so dark and rough could have eyes that clear and bright.

"Of course." She grinned and when he passed her a shot, she tipped it back. She was definitely a whiskey girl, but she'd drink just about anything.

"So, how you doin' tonight, Shay?" Mac moved a little closer to her, his arm brushing hers and sending a pleasant little wave of warmth through her body.

"Eh…doin' alright. I'd be better if you'd dance with me though."

She'd never really had the nerve to try hooking up with Mac before for many different reasons. Not only did his reputation scare her a little bit, but he was just so intimidating. He looked like the kind of guy who could easily beat the shit out of a guy twice his size.

Tonight was different though and as he took her hand and pulled her out onto the floor, she was thankful for the shots she'd had before he had shown up.

He didn't waste any time pulling her close to him, his hands sliding confidently down to her ass and pushing her hips into his. It did something to her to feel those large, beautiful hands touching her like that, something that sent a shiver up her spine, and she met his gaze with lustful eyes.

"You don't mess around, do you?" she teased.

"Why should I? I know what I want and I know how to get it," he muttered dangerously as he moved against her.

Shay bit her bottom lip, her pulse quickening. "And what do you want?"

"Every last fuckin' bit of you." He whispered it in her ear as he leaned into her and he placed a somewhat sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to her neck.

She went still, her stomach flipping, and she found that she was speechless. There was something in the way he said those words, something almost menacing, and a little voice in the back of her head told her that she should walk away now…

"Let's get outta here," she suggested instead, some sick part of her wanting to find out exactly what those words meant. She wanted to know what he was like in bed—how rough he would get—and she found herself kind of curious about how his mouth would taste.

_What the fuck? _she thought. _Girl, you've had too many shots._

But even as she told herself that, she still followed him out the front door. The few people that were there with them watched as they left, shooting her disturbed stares, but she ignored them. She'd come to terms with her attraction to the local dirt bag a long time ago and their judgment didn't bother her.

What _did_ bother her was her complete lack of concern about leaving with him. Shouldn't she at least be nervous or something? All she felt was anticipation and excitement. The only thing she could think about was his ass in his jeans and the rough, warm feeling of his hand around hers.

However, as they got into his truck, a small red flag went up. At first all Shay could smell was cigarettes, but there was something else underneath that…there was an almost metallic scent…

But then she was overtaken by the strong scent of tequila as Mac leaned across the seat and caught her lips with his own in a hungry, determined kiss. Within seconds she let out a soft moan into his mouth and welcomed his tongue into hers, her thoughts obliterated by the feeling of his hand running up her thigh under her skirt.

As his fingers moved dangerously close to her panties, she arched her back slightly, subconsciously urging him to touch her. Fuck, they'd barely done anything and already she was aching for him. It was probably the booze…that or the months of day dreaming she'd done.

"Damn, Shay. You're a dirty little girl," he teased as he suddenly pulled back from her.

The absence of his warmth against her made a small groan of protest leave her and he just smirked at her.

"Lemme get you home first."

"Oh, alright," she chuckled, settling in for the ride and trying to calm herself down. She looked out the window, deciding that to look at him would just make the drive seem longer. It was a lot easier to relax when she wasn't undressing him with her eyes.

"You know, I think got another place in mind we could go to," he told her as he started the truck.

"Where's that?"

There was silence from next to her and she looked over to ask him again, but she barely had her mouth open when he lunged at her. Only a small yelp left her throat before he pressed a cloth over her mouth and nose, almost instantly making the world spin and go black.

* * *

Shay lay motionless on the old, worn mattress in the cave, her wrists bound tightly. Mac stood over her, watching her patiently and waiting for the effects of the chloroform to wear off. She looked so fucking inviting, her skirt pushed up, revealing her lacy black panties and her sweet little ass that he'd spent so much time admiring through a pair of jeans.

He'd wanted Shay from the moment she'd moved into town three months ago. As soon as he'd laid eyes on that sexy little body and that perfect damn face, he'd known. He had to have her.

He kneeled down next to her, reaching out a hand to run it down her smooth leg. Fuck, it felt good to touch her. He could have done it any time he wanted and he knew that. She'd been eye-fucking him from a distance for a long time, but there was just something so appealing about her making the first move. Normally he was the dominant one, taking what he wanted, but the idea of her finally caving in and not being able to resist him anymore…well, that was too damn good to pass up.

Besides, it made it that much easier to get her down here. He didn't have to sneak around—she'd hopped willingly right into his truck. It took some of the fun out of the whole thing, considering the chase was half the fun, but fuck it.

As she finally started to stir, he got back to his feet and watched. He liked the way her body wriggled as she came to, her eyes slowly peeling open and a low groan of pain emitting from her lips. She probably had a bitchin' headache.

"Rise and shine, sleepin' beauty," he cooed sarcastically.

He loved the way they looked when they figured out what was happening. Every girl made the same face. Their eyes grew wide and their jaws tightened, speechless for the first moment as terror filled them.

"W-what the fuck, Mac?" she muttered, her scared doe eyes meeting his as she realized her hands were tied behind her back. She struggled with the restraint and he just leered at her in amusement.

"I told you I get what I want."

"Mac, you didn't have to fuckin' knock me out and tie me up!" she spat at him, her fear bursting forth in the form of anger. He liked it when they were feisty. "I was going to fuck you, you crazy son of a bitch!"

"You still are," he told her, moving towards her.

"To hell if I am!" She kicked out at him catching his stomach with her bare feet and knocking him back a few steps.

"You're a feisty little bitch just like I thought you'd be," he laughed, swiftly dropping down over her and straddling her hips. "C'mon, sweetheart. Fight me. I like it."

She bucked underneath him, but she could barely move under his weight and her movements were only turning him on even more.

"Yea, just like that…"

He let her fight a moment longer, and then he brought the back of his hand down across her face. The resounding smack that echoed through the cave mingling with her cry of pain sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

"Mac, please…," she whimpered, her struggles growing weaker. "Please, just untie me and we can have a good night, okay? Just…don't hurt me…"

"I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want to you," he countered with a lustful smirk. "And you're gonna like it."

He slapped her one more time, and then started to unbutton his jeans. He didn't want to wait anymore. He'd waited for this one long enough and he wanted to be inside of her _now_.

* * *

This wasn't fucking happening. She was not about to be beaten and raped in a cave by the man she'd been lusting after for months. All she'd wanted was to go home with him and have a fun night in the sac. Fuck, she should have listened to her instincts.

She basically gave up hope as she watched him undo his jeans, knowing there was no way she could fight him and that no one would hear her screams. Besides, he seemed to like it when she fought him, so why bother?

As he pulled off her panties, tossing them aside, she went limp and just decided to get it over with. She was going to let him fuck her anyway, right? She wasn't in the mood anymore—not now that her lip was busted open and her cheek felt swollen—but she was hoping if she just gave it up that would be the worst of the damage.

"Oh, I don't fuckin' think so," he hissed as he settled between her legs. "You're not just gonna lay there."

He reached under her and unbound her hands, but he didn't free her. He just pinned her arms to ground by her wrists and leaned into her, crashing his lips against hers.

Oh, hell…that smell of tequila hit her in the face again and as he kissed her his erection rubbed against her in just the right way, forcing a small moan from her. Shit…she didn't mean to do that, but her body was starting to betray her as his tongue dove into her mouth. This part wasn't so bad...

_No. Stop_. She couldn't like this. This guy was a fucking psycho. He'd knocked her out, tied her up, and forced himself on her. He was sick.

But as he suddenly thrust into her hard, she cried out and threw her head back on the mattress.

"Ohho! You _do_ like it, don't you?" he taunted, grinning wildly down at her.

Those fucking teeth. She should be disgusted by them. She should be disturbed by the feeling of him moving swiftly inside of her, thrusting hard and quick, but…

"Dirty little slut," he grunted, removing a hand from one of her wrists to wrap it in her hair. He tugged at it, making her whimper as he continued, "Let's see just how rough you can take it."

He stopped for a moment, just long enough to force her onto her knees, and then pounded back into her. He shoved the side of her face into the mattress and groaned as he fucked her, the sound of his voice sending an involuntary wave of excitement through her body.

She didn't know what the fuck was happening to her. She'd always liked rough sex, but bondage and masochism weren't really her thing. But now…shit, she couldn't tell him it didn't feel good. He'd know she was lying, because she was so wet. Her body gave her away and as he yanked at her hair again, the little scream of pleasure she let out did, too.

That was nothing though. What really disturbed her was the way her body practically purred when he stood up, pulling her to her feet, and shoved her hard enough to knock her back into the wall. He didn't wait to close the gap between them, coming at her like a wild animal and choking her to the wall as he growled, "You're really a naughty little bitch. They don't usually like it when I rough 'em up."

"They?" she muttered, some of her desire turning to into fear again. Of course, she wasn't really surprised. She knew the rumors and she knew she couldn't be the only one he'd dragged down here. But why the fuck didn't that bother her more?

"Oh, don't get jealous," he teased.

"I'm not jealous, I'm…" Well, hell, she really didn't know.

Before she had a chance to figure it out, he lifted her up by her thighs. She instinctually wrapped her arms and legs around him and he pushed back into her with a rough grunt.

Common sense was screaming at her that this was wrong. This man was evil—a rapist—and she shouldn't want him. But her body said something completely different as it shivered and writhed against him.

Hell, there was no way she could deny that he was a good fuck. He threw all of himself into it, his hands gripping her thighs until she thought they would be bruised and hitting the perfect spot with every thrust. His mouth was all over her—her neck, her collarbones, and as he pushed up her shirt, her breasts. He was essentially a greedy lover, taking everything he could from her, but she'd be a dirty liar if she said she didn't like the way he ravaged her.

"That's it, you fuckin' slut," he groaned. "You're _mine_."

She didn't protest. How could she? As his hand slipped back to her throat, wrapping around it and squeezing just enough to make her head swim, she realized that it would be hard to find someone else who would do it for her after this. As terrifying as it was to know that he could overpower her any minute, that he could choke her until she was dead, the danger just made it that much better. Everything about this man was terrifying, but she couldn't help submitting to him.

"Say my name." He growled the demand in her ear as he gave a particularly forceful thrust. "I wanna hear you scream it."

His wish was her command. As he shoved himself into her she threw back her head and called, "Mac! Oh, fuck, Mac!"

He leaned back and grinned at her with satisfaction, that smile just looking better and better to her.

With every buck of his hips, Shay got closer and closer to the edge. She was trembling all over, her body slicked with sweat, and she was moaning uncontrollably now. Her hips rocked forward, meeting his movements.

"C'mon, bitch, cum for me," Mac urged, leaning in and kissing her roughly. He bit her bottom lip hard and squeezed her neck a little tighter.

"Oh, fuck," she whimpered, her head swirling. He wasn't quite cutting off her air, but it wasn't as easy to breathe now and for some reason the warmth and the tightening in her gut only increased. She was so damn close…

* * *

Mac knew she was close. He could feel her starting to tighten around him and her body was trembling. He always loved this part—right before they came all over his dick. He loved to watch their faces scrunch up with pleasure and feel their bodies tense. The greatest part though was when they clenched so hard that he had no choice but to cum with them.

As that familiar pressure built at the base of his spine, he let his climax overtake him, cumming inside of Shay and groaning.

He loved listening to the way she moaned his name as they finished, her voice tired and full of satisfaction. As much as he liked it when they fought, he liked it just as much when they were willing. As long as they didn't mind getting roughed up, he was good.

As he let Shay back onto her feet, he smirked at the way she leaned back into the wall and panted. "Thought you said you weren't gonna fuck me."

"Well, technically _you_ fucked _me,_" she pointed out, looking up at him.

"Either way, you were worth the fuckin' wait."

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "What wait?"

"Three months of you eye-fuckin' me from across the bar or the street, that was the wait. I wanted you to make the first move. They don't usually do."

* * *

A chill ran up Shay's spine at those words, reminding her just how dangerous this man was. She really had no idea what he was capable of and suddenly fear started to creep back into her. But as her heart thudded wildly against her chest and the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up, she found that she liked the fear. She liked how he made her feel—it was exciting and strange and…fuck, what had gotten into her?

"It's because they're afraid of you," she said quietly.

He shrugged. "Yea…guess so. Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes." There was no point in lying. He could probably smell fear, like some kind of animal. He probably thrived on it.

He sneered and stepped closer to her, meeting her gaze. "Good. 'Cause I ain't done with you yet."

Shay's stomach lurched. What the fuck did that mean?

Mac grinned wickedly at her and reached out swiftly, snatching a handful of her hair. She barely had the time to cry out before he slammed her head back into the wall, causing a moment of searing pain and dizziness before everything went black.


End file.
